Fireworks
by Kellycat77
Summary: Holly and Artemis get their own fireworks show. One-shot for the month of July. Happy 4th of July!


**Ok, so this is my one-shot for the month of July! It's my first fluffy , solid romance, and a attempt at more then just the words "they kissed."** **So yea, flames are sort of accepted. But not as encouraged as compliments!**

Artemis stood on the balcony of the hotel he was staying at. He was in America for a press conference, and the concierge downstairs told him that a "show" was to start at eight that afternoon. Artemis sighed, he was on the top floor because it was the "safest" floor, according to Butler. The manservant was not with his charge for this meeting because he was with Juliet on her wrestling tour.

Artemis sighed once again, feeling the warm breeze of mid-summer hit his face. The press conference he was going to was not Artemis's original week. But he had to go for the sake of the Fowl name in business. His main idea of the week was going to be spending it with Holly Short, his best friend. Or at least she thought of him that way, Artemis didn't know what she was to him anymore. But he found himself thinking more and more about Holly. His original weeks plans didn't matter though, he hadn't even gotten the courage to call her and ask her to come to the surface. He shook his head sadly at how silly he had been.

Artemis glanced at his watch, it was half past eight. He groaned, but stayed outside. The night was beautiful, clear sky with twinkling stars. The air wasn't to warm or too cold. It was... perfect, but all Artemis could find himself to think about was Holly.

Artemis paced the balcony before putting his hands on the rail of it and looking down to the streets of New York. Buses, taxis, and cars lined the streets. Lights lit up the sidewalk, but they were so distant from the top floor of the hotel.

Artemis leaned even further, trying to distract himself from the thoughts of Holly by looking at the headlights of assessing down the busy streets. Suddenly one of Artemis's hands slipped. He was leaning so far forward that he flipped forward, dangling over the side of the balcony by his hand. He yelled for help, but the noisy life of New York drowned it out.

Artemis could feel his hand slipping from the railing. He was amazed he could hold on for this long. He tried to switch hands, but didn't have enough strength to. He yelled again, but no help came.

Artemis could feel himself about to let go of the railing. He gritted his teeth, but finally let go. He fell through the air for what felt like forever, and his body was preparing for the life shattering impact that was about to come, when all of a sudden he was caught. He flew through the air, not daring to open his eyes. He felt the warm wind breeze through his black hair and his face. His eyes were still wrenched shut when his feet hit the balcony again. But when they opened, Artemis didn't know if he should be surprised, or if he should have actually expected this.

"Hey mud boy, thought I would 'drop in.'" She took her wing set off as she spoke.

With exasperated breath, Artemis gasped, "Holly?! How did you know I was here?"

Holly shifted uncomfortably, "well, I got a surface visa for the week, and called to see if I could spend it with you. When Butler answered and told me you were here, I flew over."

"Well, thank you. You saved my life yet again."

Holly laughed, "who's keeping score? I lost track a while ago." She started to laugh harder until the realization of what had just happened minutes before finally sank in

"Y-You almost died." She said, looking up at him, blink her eyes hard, trying and failing to stop the tears brimming her eyes. "If I was a second later, you would have hit the ground. Oh frond." She rubbed her forehead with her hand, fighting a headache. Tears streaming freely down her face now.

It was an emotional day for Holly, who usually wouldn't cry at all. Two people in her team has gotten killed by a troll that day. She had kept all of her years in for them, but when it came down to Artemis, she couldn't control the tears. She explained why she was like this to Artemis, but didn't stop crying.

Artemis's heart was crushed, he had never seen her this way, so sad and vulnerable. Tears started to sting and threaten his eyes as he thought about ways to try and comfort her. He finally gave up thinking and just did what he thought was right.

Artemis stopped down, kneeling to reach Holly's level. He embraced her and spoke softly in her ear.

"It's ok Holly. It's not your fault, you did all you could, and i'm fine, you saved me. Everything is going to be alright."

Holly still sobbed on his shoulder, and no matter what he said, Artemis couldn't comfort her. He couldn't stand to hear one more second of her crying so hard, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

It was just a small kiss, only lasting a second. When Artemis leaned back, he expected holly to slap him, but instead she looked into his ice blue eyes, exhaled deeply, and this time it was she who kissed him.

At first Artemis was shocked, he didn't expect this reaction from her. But maybe-just maybe, she liked him back. He closed his eyes and wrapped his left hand in her hair, the other finding it's way too her waist. She moaned when he returned the kiss and lifted her with him as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they continued to kiss.

The time square fireworks show was finally starting, but neither of the two cared, they had their own fireworks show going on at the moment.


End file.
